


lying is the most fun a guy can have(with out taking his clothes off)

by barryolivers



Series: || and don't walk (into danger) || (barryoliver week 2015) || [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since Barry investigated Oliver's kidnapping. Three since they got together. Everything's been... smooth, sort of. Except for the fact that Oliver <i>always</i> seems to leave part way through dates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/>    <b>Day 2: Coming Out</b><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	lying is the most fun a guy can have(with out taking his clothes off)

"I need to go." Oliver muttered, going to stand.

Barry frowned, confusion the main emotion in his being. "You... You need to go?" He could tell he was slightly whining, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was the what? Eighth date in the past seven days Oliver had quit on? Not to mention the countless ones he had over the course of this whole three month relationship. "You can't." Barry tried again.

Oliver had a flitting expression of sadness on his face that quickly dispersed. "Yeah. Club business."

Barry laughed out of the sheer ridiculousness, standing with his arms failing some. "Again? I'm sure Tommy or Thea can handle it." He was loosing patience. "Is it the movie choice? I can change the movie. I didn't even really want to see Annabelle."

Oliver chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "No, Bear. It's not the movie choice. Thea really needs my help."

"You just diverted your eyes." Barry commented bluntly, taking a step closer to Oliver. "You're lying. Is it that guy again? I told you we should've filed a re--"

"It's not Malcolm." Barry could hear the _lie_ in Oliver's tone, and it shouldn't have hurt him as much as it did to hear. "Barry, believe me."

Barry shook his head. "No. You've cancelled so many dates, Oliver. We've had _one_. One full one. That's a single date that went right, no interruptions. Unless you count the dinner your mom gave us. Which I hope you don't." His voice broke towards the end. 

"Barry, what else could I do? I have to help. It is _my_ club. It's not Tommy's or Thea's responsibility."

Barry's jaw was shaking now, emotions rushing round like a whirlwind, causing a sick feeling in his stomach. "Are you cheating on me?" He was grasping at straws, at anything, _anything_ that could explain this. He just wanted Oliver to be _truthful_ , get this over with so they could do whatever they were going to after this.

Oliver looked like he'd been slapped in the face at that accusation. "No! No, Barry. I would _never_. That's not who I am anymore."

Barry nodded, tense, angry. He was going from crying to punching Oliver in the face in flitting movements, close to doing both. "Anymore. Let me see your phone."

Oliver frowned, taking a step back. "I can't."

Barry froze, swallowing thickly. "So you are. Oh-- Oliver. I wish-- Fuck." He was erratic, too many thoughts firing out to be able to form a coherent sentence. 

Oliver took a step forward, Barry taking one back. "No-- Barry I'm not."

"Get Out." Barry snapped, shaking his head furiously. "Get out before I do something I regret."

"Barry--"

"Oliver. Out."

"I'm the vigilante."

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
